Destined To Be
by fortheloveoforange
Summary: an Inazuma Eleven x reader pairing collection. Rated T just in case.


**I wanted to do a revamp of my old x-reader series – but this time, I wanted it to be gender neutral! That way, reader could be whatever gender! TBH as much as I like reading and writing x-readers, they're more likely to be portrayed (reader) as a girl – which isn't the case at all times!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, or any of the characters.**

 **So ayyyye, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Our Promise** – Hakuryuu

 _(Both you and Hakuryuu are aged 7 at the beginning)_

 _A young white-haired boy sat by himself on a swing set, the seat next to his empty. He looks around and sees kids of all_ _kinds laughing, playing, and talking with each other. The boy sighs to himself, jealous of the many friends the other children have. He continues to swing alone, unaware of an approaching entity._

" _Hello!" you smile at the boy, giving him your warmest smile. He looks at you in surprise._

" _W-What do you want?" he blurts out in response. Truthfully, he wanted to say hi back with the same warmth, however, the sudden circumstance made him appear cold._

" _Well, you looked lonely by yourself, so I wanted to swing with you!" you reply gleefully. The boy even wonders if you've noticed his blurt of coldness to you a while ago – it seemed you didn't._

"… _I guess that's okay," he says lowly, looking away. You flash a smile before taking the swing right next to his, immediately having fun with the contraption._

" _What's your name?" you deliberately ask while swinging. He looks back at you shyly with a tint of pink in his cheeks out of embarrassment, unsure of how to act in front of someone who was being friendly with him._

" _H-Hakuryuu…"_

" _That's such a cool name!" you beam. Hakuryuu jumps a bit from your outburst, not seeing it coming._

" _Mine's really boring, its just [f/n]," you say. Hakuryuu nods in acknowledgement as you continue to swing._

" _Say, Hakuryuu…" you halt to a stop. He looks at you in confusion, wondering what you could be asking next._

" _Are you new here? I haven't really seen you around the playground up until today," you inquire._

 _Hakuryuu slowly nods his head. "Yeah…we just got here last week," he replies. You flash him another smile, to his surprise._

" _So that's why you were alone! Well, now that we're friends, you're not anymore!"_

"… _Friends?"_

" _Yeah, friends!" you repeat, grinning. Hakuryuu's face lights up a little, showing a small, shy smile._

 _The two of you continue to chat on the swings throughout the afternoon, until you hear your parents call your name._

" _Awww, I have to go home now," you pout. Hakuryuu also displays a slight sadness on his face._

" _Well, how about we meet here again tomorrow?" you suggest._

" _Sure!" Hakuryuu nods quite excitedly, hopping off the swing._

 _You flash a quick grin and a 'see ya!' before running to the arms of your mother, who was patiently waiting for you._

' _A friend…' Hakuryuu thinks to himself. 'What a nice thing to have.'_

* * *

 _It's been a whole year since you first saw Hakuryuu, and every time, you would both meet each other in the playground, talking and playing about anything and everything. He's quickly become your best friend, and you learn a lot – you learned that he lived a block away from the playground, so he would just walk home (which you envied, because it made Hakuryuu seem a lot more grown up); you learned that his parents were always busy, so he always had time to play with you._

 _He's also learned a lot about you, too – how you had the habit of twirling the base of your [h/c] hair while thinking, how adventurous you were with your playground schemes (like that one day during fall when you decided to hide inside a leaf pile while playing hide and seek, which resulted to your hair becoming a leaf-y mess which Hakuryuu was highly amused about, especially when tiny leaf fragments that clung to your hair made you itch so much.); and especially how your [e/c] eyes sparkled at the mere mention of anything related to sweets._

 _And most of all, you both learned of your mutual love for the sport soccer._

 _Both of you would argue about your favorite Inazuma Japan players – his being Gouenji, and yours being Fubuki. You would argue about who's hissatsus were better and more cool-looking – but you both definitely agreed on the fact that Crossfire was the best hissatsu, period. Hakuryuu would sometimes impersonate Gouenji, and you, Fubuki, while playing soccer together – those were the golden days of your's and Hakuryuu's life._

 _However, not all childhood days ended in satisfaction – it was an afternoon right after playing soccer, the sun was starting to set, and you were waiting for your mom to pick you up._

" _Uh, [f/n]?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _There's something I need to tell you…" Hakuryuu breathes in, clearly shaking._

" _Hakuryuu…?"_

" _We're moving away…" he sighs out. Your face falters to that of sadness and confusion._

" _Moving…?"_

" _Well, dad found out about me playing soccer, and some guy told him to enroll me in some sort of soccer program – or something," he tries to explain._

 _How much you tried not to cry, you couldn't help it. "I'm going to miss you…" you sniffle between tears._

" _It's not until next week, though!" he assures. "So we still have time to play more!"_

" _But, even still…" you pout, upset that your best friend was going to leave you._

" _Don't cry…" he puts a hand on your shoulder. You couldn't help it, so you grasp him in a hug. Hakuryuu, although taken slightly aback, reciprocated the hug._

" _I'll never, ever, forget you…" he says. "You're the best-est friend I've ever had!"_

" _I'll never forget you too," you say. "Promise we'll meet again soon?"_

" _Promise."_

 _The week flew by quickly. Most of the time he had remaining, you both spent on just talking and him treating you with sweets from the nearby candy shop. When it was finally time for him to go, you shared one final hug with him, and bid goodbye._

 _You've never heard from Hakuryuu since._

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

( **note:** this part of the fic happens during the movie 'Ultimate Bonds Gryphon', which takes place around episode 30-ish, so take note.)

Time passed and you trudged on. Enrolling to Raimon Junior High was the best decision you've made, ever. You joined the soccer club amidst the whole Holy Road fiasco, and fought with your teammates. After winning several matches with the mindset of rebelling against the policies, the team receives an invitation from the empire itself.

"A training camp?" Tenma asks. Shindou nods in response.

After some debate, the team decides to accept the invite, for the sole purpose of looking for their coach, Endou.

You ponder in thought as the team boards the bus that will supposedly take everyone to their destination. You think about how awfully questionable it is that the organization Raimon was fighting against was acting friendly – it was highly suspicious.

Your thoughts and the other's were interrupted, however, as you all fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the gas that slowly lulled your eyes shut.

* * *

When you awoke, you saw the other team members – to your relief.

"Where's Coach Kidou and Otonashi-sensei?" you ask aloud. The team looks around, also questioning the absence of the adults that went with the group.

"Where are we?"

Tsurugi looks around, obviously familiar with the surroundings. "We're at God Eden."

"God…Eden?" Tenma clarifies; the bluenette nods.

"It's a secret island by the Fifth Sector – it's where they train the strongest of SEEDs," he explains. You all look at him in shock.

The team was interrupted, however, by an official-looking person who made his presence known – and said that Raimon was to battle Unlimited Shining – the strongest team.

Just then, someone else makes an entrance. His platinum hair gleams bright, a distinct ponytail following heed, a silvery blue in contrast. His dark brown-red eyes made him look intimidating, emanating an aura of power.

You widen your eyes in shock – _could that really be…?_

"…Haku-"

"Hakuryuu!" Tsurugi cuts in, albeit confirming your assumptions. You stare at him in disbelief, mouth slightly agape.

"Tsurugi. I look forward to our match," Hakuryuu acknowledges. You see him glance at you, or so you think, for a split second, before turning away. It took everything in you to not scream his name, but you held yourself, although you face still paused in shock.

Tsururgi glances at you, curious. "[l/n] – do you know him?" he asks. You give small nod which quite surprised the other members.

"He…He was my best friend."

* * *

You recount the past events to your teammates – they listened intently; most especially Tsurugi, who was more than intrigued.

"He sounded like such a nice friend!" Tenma exclaims. You smile in response, with a nod of agreement.

"Did you know he was going to be sent here?" Shindou asks. You frown.

"No, not really. Before he left, he said that a soccer facility became interested in his skills and wanted to hone his plays, but…"

"That facility was most probably Fifth Sector," Tsurugi says.

"Yeah, I realize that now…" you reply.

"I'm surprised he didn't acknowledge you a while ago though," Tsurugi adds. You look at him in confusion.

"We became rivals here in God Eden – however, during the times we would just talk, he'd always rant about how he misses an old friend of his."

You let out a sigh in relief that he still remembered you. "He probably didn't recognize me," you reason.

"Maybe. But aside from that, we have to prepare for our match against them," Shindou states.

Everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

Raimon lost, unsurprisingly. The gap of power between them and Unlimited Shining was surreal. You saw how much Hakuryuu has changed through his plays – how aggressive he became, how cocky he talked; he wasn't the same, shy boy in the swingset who wanted friends.

You tried to see if he'd recognize you during the match – but to no avail. The team was left in a state of wreck – bruises, dust, fatigue. You wanted so much right then and there to walk up to Hakuryuu and make him explain what he was doing and _why_ he was doing it – but of course, you couldn't.

"Is everyone alright…?" Shindou asks as the team gathers.

"Hardly," Kirino replies. "Their team's power is incredible…"

You look at the condition of your teammates – badly beaten, bruised, scraped, tired. You looked at yourself; and saw your less significant wounds and bruises, although you were just as fatigued.

Tsurugi sees you check yourself, and wonders the same thing. He then looks over to the opposing team, and catches Hakuryuu staring straight at you without your knowledge.

' _So that's it…'_

* * *

The next few days became an immense training kick – somehow, the members of the Inazuma Japan were helping Raimon out with their training. You also encountered another team – Ancient Dark – who were just as powerful as Unimited Shining. The captain, Shuu, helped Tenma out with his training.

The training session bought up the team's spirit, and before long, you were all back to your regular selves – only improved.

And you were ready to face Hakuryuu once again.

* * *

To everyone's surprise, Unlimited Shining merged with Ancient Dark, Shuu's team, and created Zero – which they dubbed the ultimate team. The battle was intense. Zero lead on the scoreboard naturally, but before long, Raimon caught up. Tenma's keshin even evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc, and with that and the keshin fusion Matei Gryphon, Raimon defeated Hakuryuu and Shuu's own keshin fusion.

The match ended 5-5, both teams at a tie.

You kept on glancing at Hakuryuu, who you noticed was smiling again – this time genuinely. Realizing that he found his old self again, you wanted to run up to him and tell how much you've missed him; but again, you held yourself back, the thought of Hakuryuu not recognizing your current appearance hindering you.

"Talk to him," your thoughts were interrupted by Tsurugi, who noticed you've been glancing at Hakuryuu for the nth time.

"It's for the best, Tsurugi. Maybe fate doesn't want us to reconcile," you answer.

"He knows who you are."

Your eyes widen with that statement. "Then why – "

"He probably avoided talking to you so he could focus on the matches. But whenever you'd look away, I'd see him just stare at you," Tsurugi cuts in.

At that point, you didn't know what to do. Risk everything and go and talk to him? Or go back home with an empty heart, knowing you missed your chance to speak with Hakuryuu again?

Before you could process a decision, your body acts on its own, and you sprint to him.

* * *

"Hakuryuu!" you exclaim, smile prominent in your face, eyes semi-watering.

He turns away and doesn't look at you. You put on a face, showing a small upward curve on your lips.

"I missed you," you say lowly. You notice his eyes crunch and his fists tighten, but immediately soften.

"Hakuryuu, look at me. I know you know who I am…please," you urge.

Still frozen in place, face away from you, he speaks – the first time he does to you in six years.

"I – I can't. After everything we've done to you and Raimon these past days, I –"

"I thought you've forgotten about me, you know," you say softly. Hakuryuu's head shoots up and he immediately looks at you.

"I would never…!"

"I mean…" you trail off. "I haven't heard from you in years – six years, Hakuryuu! And to top it all off, you ignore me the whole time I was here, not even bothering to acknowledge my presence!" you continue, with a hint of irritation in your voice.

"I'm sorry…" he manages to say. "I wasn't sure if it was you when Raimon arrived… But I checked your teams' database, and when I found out it _was_ you," he stops to breathe. "I – I didn't know what to say to you, or if you even remembered me at all.. B-But I swear I knew who you were!"

"Then why –"

"He's telling the truth, you know." From the corner of your eye, both of you spot Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi…"

"[l/n]. You remember how after the first match, you noticed you didn't have as much bruises as we did?" he inquires. Your eyes shoot up.

"Y-Yeah, actually…"

"Well," he starts. "It was all Hakuryuu's doing. He already knew who you were and didn't want to hurt you. I noticed he only went full force on us when you were on the other side of the field, away from all the commotion."

Your eyes dart to Hakuryuu, who's looked down on the ground, speechless.

"Hakuryuu…"

"I'll leave you two be. We're leaving back for Inazuma Town soon, [l/n]." And with that, the striker walks away, leaving you and Hakuryuu behind.

You approach him and took note of how fragile he was right now – even when you were younger, he started to display his superiority when you two got closer. Right now, he was trembling, almost crying. Hakuryuu, who was always by your side as kids, and was always (and still was) taller than you – the person you admired and cared about for all these years – right now, he was displaying emotions only you were allowed to see.

Your own emotions take over, and you envelop the boy in a hug. Hakuryuu stiffens, but slowly returns the gesture, tightening his grasp on you every second.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" you feel light trickles of tears on your shoulder, only to realize Hakuryuu was crying. You grasp him even firmer, your own tears welling up and flowing, your head pressed tight against his upper chest.

Right then and there, you realize how much you not only missed him – but also how much you loved him.

Hesitantly, you separate from each other. You look up at the same eyes from the kid you met on the swingset. His eyes were still wet from tears (so were yours), but a small smile was present on his face, radiating with what felt like longing. Your mouth breaks into a wide grin, your cheeks flushed with colour.

"I'll see you soon, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu's smile falters, for a moment. "I'll come see you soon, [f/n]. I promise."

You smile at his response, knowing the sincerity of his words.

He walks you to the bus, greeting the other members as you arrive. Hakuryuu chats with Tsurugi for a while, and before long, you all are seated inside, waiting to depart. Hakuryuu stands at the side where your window is. You hear the rumble of the bus, and just when it departs, you open the window at look out at Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu!" you beam. He looks at you in confusion, and you break into a huge smile. "I love you!"

Before he could process what you said, the bus drives off, and you see him try and chase it for a few moments, before you breathe in, and sit back on your seat.

* * *

The Holy Road tournament ends in Raimon's victory. The team celebrates as Tenma holds the trophy, and the whole stadium cheers.

You think for a while if Hakuryuu knows about the team's victory – after the events in God Eden, he started sending you letters (on the first letter, he said he acquired your address through the files in Fifth Sector's database – which was as creepy as it sounded); one after the other. Being the cheeky bastard you were, you haven't replied to any of his letters, although it took everything in you to control yourself – after all, he brought that up to himself!

As the team continues to celebrate in the locker rooms, your phone vibrates, seeing a text from an unknown number.

 _Meet me at the entrance of the stadium. Please?_

You knew exactly who it was.

* * *

"Hakuryuu," you approach the white-haired male who was leaning against the wall. Upon seeing you, he straightens and flashes a smile.

"Congratulations to you and Raimon, [f/n]."

You smile and say your 'thanks'. You were now face to face with him – you sense your heart beat faster as the seconds go by, and you feel your cheeks start to warm up.

"You haven't responded to any of my letters… Why?" he asks.

"You deserved it," you say in a knowing tone.

"I guess I do…" he says defeatedly.

"Did you watch the game?" you ask. He nods in response.

"I was cheering for you the whole time, you know."

"You wouldn't be my best friend if you didn't," you say playfully. He smiles and walks closer to you.

"About that…" he trails off. "What you said back at God Eden…was that true?"

"You already know the answer to that question, Hakuryuu," you say quietly.

Slowly, he lifts your head up with his hand – you gaze again at his eyes as he does to you, and the symphony in your heart increases in harmony. He brings his head closer and touches your forehead with his. He closes his eyes, and you see a predominant flush in his cheeks.

"I love you," he breathes out.

Smiling, you place a hand on his cheek – and squeeze. He flinches at your action, and he jumps back in surprise.

"What was that for?!"

"You're adorable, Hakuryuu, you know that?" you chuckle. The colour of his cheeks deepens in red. You approach him and give a peck on the area where you squeezed, which causes a massive breakdown in his head.

"A-A-I-I-Uh-A," he stammers out. You stifle a laugh and silence him with another kiss; this time on his lips. This time, however, he immediately composes himself and grabs the back of your head, returning the favor intensely. You stiffen in shock, but immediately relax and kiss him back.

When you two separate, a goofy smile is plastered on his face. You giggle at how he looked.

"I guess you have to go back to your team now," he breathes out. You nod in response.

"I love you, Hakuryuu."

"Not as much as I do you," he replies, a smile etched on his face yet again.

* * *

From behind the hallway, a navy blue haired striker muses at the new couple, taking a mental note to congratulate his rival later on.

"Tsurugi! There you are!" He sees Tenma approach. He smiles at the brunet.

Tenma grabs the other's hand, unknowing of the events behind. "C'mon! The others are waiting!"

The striker softly blushes at the contact of the smaller boy's soft hand against his, but nonetheless allows Tenma to drag him along to the rest of the team

* * *

 **That's the first one done! And OF COURSE I had to include Kyouten there, somewhere! I couldn't help it, haha. If you have any suggestions on which character I should do next, leave a comment!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
